


come out and play

by tenthousandfireflies



Series: Elippo [1]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Coming Out, Elippo, M/M, nico and elia are the bi friends we deserve, why do i always need to write coming out scenes help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenthousandfireflies/pseuds/tenthousandfireflies
Summary: “Ele said she could see you being together with Filo.” Marti says as he laughs and Elia chokes on his drink.“She said…” Elia manages to say before he starts coughing.“I don’t know why, but she thought you might like boys.”





	come out and play

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Billie Eilish's homonymous song.

“Ele said she could see you being together with Filo.” Marti says as he laughs and Elia chokes on his drink.

“She said…” Elia manages to say before he starts coughing.

“I don’t know why, but she thought you might like boys.”

Elia feels his cheeks heat up and he thanks God he’s already coughing, so that he can pass it off as a side effect of the almost-chocking situation he’s got going on. At least until Martino starts speaking again and he is forced to admit that maybe the choking as a whole would be a bit difficult to explain it he keeps on doing it for much longer. He needs to calm down.

“Don’t worry, I told her you’re not. And she probably only said that because Filippo once made some comments about how good you looked.”

Elia feels like dying on the spot. Maybe he should just stop coughing and let the drink choke him. Or stop breathing and die for lack of oxygen.

“He-“ he tries to speak, but once more he’s overwhelmed by the need to cough. _This is too much_. Luckily Nico decides that he’s suffered enough and he starts patting him on the back.

“Are you okay?” he asks him and Elia wishes he could scream a fat _no_ to his face but he kinda owns him one for having saved his life.

“Elia, breathe.” Martino chimes in. And Elia thinks that that is probably the most useful thing that his friend said all night. Scratch that. It is the most useful thing that he can use to focus on keep on breathing long enough to hear why Filippo would say that and why Eleonora would think he’s into boys. Elia just needs time to process all these information. And maybe ask for some more once he’s calmed down.

The coughing stops and Nico stops rubbing his back to go back to using his left arm to hug Martino’s shoulder. Elia is almost sure that he can finally resume the evening as if nothing happened when Martino decides that the fun isn’t over.

“See? You could get boys as well as girls _and yet_ you still said no to Silvia.”

Elia appreciates how comfortable Martino has become with his sexuality, how open he is about being with Niccolò, even when that means risking being insulted by some asshole he never met before in his life. He really appreciates it, but right this moment he just wishes he would not be so comfortable, to the point where he starts joking about Elia’s sexuality.

Luckily for him his friend is interrupted by Eva. “How does any of what you just said even make sense?” she asks Martino and Elia is just so glad that she’s sticking up for him that he almost says ‘Thank you’ out loud. Eva and Martino start bickering as Niccolò stares at them, moving his eyes from his boyfriend to his friend, a playful smile on his lips.

“For somebody who is together with a bisexual person my boyfriend is still a little confused.” Nico says turning towards Elia and winking at him. Elia can see that. He doesn’t know what to reply. He is shocked anytime he hears someone say the word ‘bisexual’ out loud, which it’s why he’s been thrown off by Niccolò’s comment. But he really appreciates it, people saying they are bi out loud. Especially when those people are boys. It makes him feel less alone, it reminds him that he has the right to exist as he is, that there are other people out there who experience life the way he does, that it isn’t all just a big joke he made up inside his head. He might not have really come out to anyone, but he is sure about what he is.

“Yeah” he finally manages to say. “He is.”

Nico smiles at him and turns fully towards him, his left arm falling off from Martino’s shoulder. “I hope you don’t mind them joking about you and Filippo.” He says. “It just kind of became an inside joke ever since Martino heard from Eva that Filippo made that comment about you, but they really mean nothing with it…” Niccolò trails off and Elia wants to ask him what’s wrong. Because he can sense that there’s something that the other boy is holding back from saying. But he doesn’t have to because Niccolò starts speaking before he can think of something to say. “I mean, they once thought of maybe finding a way to get you and Filippo together but it was more a joke than anything else. Like Martino said before he told Ele that you are not gay.” Elia is glad to be hearing all this but he can’t help but feel a bittersweet taste in his mouth. _He told Ele that you are not gay._ Of course Martino would tell her that. But still, something about it bothers him. “I just thought you had the right to know the whole truth. I don’t like being kept in the dark so…” Niccolò trails off once again and Elia clears his throat before he dares to answer to his friend.

“Thank you for telling me.” _And for being yourself_ he kind of wants to add, but that would be too much. Like it is too much knowing that not only Filippo thinks he’s hot but that Eleonora thinks that they would be good together _and_ that his friends thought about actually have them date. He needs time to process it all.

“What- what did you think of the plan to …get me together with Filippo?” Elia is asking before he can really think about it, and _woah_ , was that really the most important question he wanted to ask?

Nico shrugs. “I personally think that more people should be open to trying new stuff, but obviously only if you- they feel comfortable. I mean, I don’t see how organizing a date for two people who might be into each other could be a bad thing, but we never got to hear your side of the story so I wasn’t particularly on board with this idea. I mean, they just proposed it without knowing what you like so…” Elia realizes he just put himself into a difficult situation. What should he do? Out himself _and_ his possible interest in Filippo at once? Switch to another subject as if he never asked anything? Agree with Niccolò without saying anything more?

“Yeah, thanks.” He just says. “Once again.” He adds and then he laughs nervously, wishing for a hole to open up beneath his feet so that he can just fall down and avoid dealing with everything. But maybe sometimes dealing with stuff isn’t that bad, maybe this time in particular it could turn out to be a really good thing.

Niccolò is open about his sexuality. Which better person to come out to than the boy who just basically told him that he would not be the slightest shocked if Elia was on board with wanting to date Filippo?

He must speak before it’s too late, before the conversation changes subject, before Nico turns towards Martino and maybe drags him away from Eva, seeing as they are still bickering.

“I mean, I never thought of going out with Filippo but I wouldn’t mind.” He shoots out in a whisper as he stares fixedly at his sneakers, before he can regret it. “With a boy I mean. I don’t know Filippo that well so I don’t know if I would- like him but…” he stops mumbling. _God_ , he’s probably not making any sense. He dares to peek up at Niccolò’s face for a second and sees that the boy is staring at him with a relaxed smile on his face.

“Yeah? That’s cool.” Nico simply says and Elia releases a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like writing this so I did....I will add more to the 'Elippo' oneshoot series as I will get the inspiration to write more.


End file.
